The Crazy Detention
by Star Angel1
Summary: What happens when your favorite Harry Potter Characters are in Detention? Read this wacky fanfic to find out!
1. A Song is Sung

Okay, peoples, this was the Metma Challenge that I am writing about:  
  
For this week's challenge, imagine that one of your favorite HP characters has gotten detention. But this isn't just ANY detention. It's sure to be crazy, because you have to include:  
  
Professor Snape must lose his voice  
  
Someone must write in a diary  
  
There must be an accident with hair dye  
  
Dobby must make an appearance  
  
Someone must say, "Estoy concada," which means "I'm tired," in Spanish.  
  
And it must be in txt format and funny. Remember, points for originality!  
  
Ready? Then I'll begin….  
  
Professor Snape was in a very bad mood on Monday, maybe because Mr Filch called him a wet noodle, or that Professor Dumbledore jammed a pointed hat on his head with a stuffed vulture on it AGAIN…., or maybe, just because it was Monday. Anyways, His first class was his little Slytherin Angels, and the Gryffindors. Oh, joy. The most off putting thought was that Mr Harry Potter was going to be in his class. Snape wanted to half hartedly throw a rock at his fat little head from the staff table. But, most of all, Snape just had shocking pink robes stuffed over his head, and now he was in a worse mood than ever.  
  
As he prepared for his class, he thought of the perfect way to make his class perfect: give detention to Harry and Ron. Hermione would be put in a second room. Then, he would shower loads of points on the Slytherins. A very happy thought. He began to sing at the top of his voice:  
  
Zippidy Doo Dah,  
  
Zippidy Day,  
  
My oh, my what a wonderful day.  
  
Plenty of sunshine  
  
Comin my way,  
  
Zippidy Doo Dah,  
  
Zippidy Yay!  
  
The potions class filed in, cheering madly.  
  
1 Encore!  
  
2 Please?  
  
MORE MORE MORE!  
  
Snape could hardly stand it anymore, so he sang,  
  
2.1 There's a bluebird on my shoulder  
  
And the Dark Mark is in the sky  
  
I just changed that bird into a hissing snake  
  
And watch as it kills Harry Ron and Her-Mi-Oh-Neee-Neeee  
  
Zippidy Doo Dah, Zippidy Day,  
  
My, oh my what a Wonderful Day  
  
Plenty of jinxes  
  
Headed My Way  
  
I feel so evil  
  
Happy Day!  
  
The class burst into applause.  
  
So, how'd ya like it? This is not part of the challenge, just something that I decided to add before getting on to the main part. I want 1 review before I do more. 


	2. A Detention is Given, and A Diary is Wri...

As Promised, the 2nd chapter of The Crazy Detention. I have 3 reviews! ::dances around in glee:: I'm sorry that this took so long to put up.. I forgot about my promise for a few days. Sorry! Oh, well, here it is..  
  
Professor Snape, though happy at his new composition, did not like cheering, and so he agnowledged it his way… "SHUT UP!!!" he yelled to the stunned class.  
  
The greasy Professor might have yelled too loud, because he made a rasping noise and clutched his throat. His voice was gone.  
  
Sweeping over to the board, he erased the potion that the were going to make , and instead put up hand signals to explain his hand signal comannds. There was a ton of things and at the end, the writing was so small, the front row couldn't read it.  
  
After he unsucsessfully tried to give out detentions, he went over to his shelves and took down a potion named Sonorus Charm. Drinking it as though it was the Elixir of Life, he gulped everything down.  
  
Erasing all of the hand commandments from the board, he wrote the potions ingredients up again.  
  
"Today, you will each be brewing a potion of …"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n: I'm so evil)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n: Okay, maybe I'm not. I just kept you waiting for two pages, but here it is.)  
  
"Fun Pranks." Harry, and Hermione gaped at him, soon followed by nearly the whole class.  
  
"Yes. Each of you will be making a Maurader's Mixture, to be tested on each of you next lesson. I also want a 1 roll parchment essay on the subject, to be handed into me on Tuesday. Please come and collect your ingredients, and then we will begin."  
  
Ron wasn't listening; he was apparently writing in a small, pink, silk bound notebook (a/n: if they have, leatherbound, they can have silk bound too! ::pouts indignantly::) with little hearts awled on the cover. (a/n: what is the word where you punch holes on the cover with an awl?)  
  
"What's THAT, Weasely?" Malfoy drawled for everybody to hear."  
  
Ron stuffed the diary into the depths of his robes, his face a burning burgundy.  
  
"Detention, Weasely, for not paying attention in class."  
  
Ron looked infuriated. 


	3. Two more Detentions, and 3 sets of Foots...

"As I was saying before Weasely interuppted," (Ron is shooting furtive looks at Snape) Professor Snape continued, "Today we will be concocting a Maurader's Mixture. POTTER! Come here, I need you to pass out the special ingredients,"  
  
~*Snape's POV*~  
  
Yes, this was perfect. I knew Potter; he would come slowly; my opportunity to give him a detention for lack of respect.  
  
I picked out my silkiest voice and said, "Potter, you are so slow. DETENTION!"  
  
I grinned inside my head as the Boy Who Lived's mouth dropped open in protest. "But Professor-"  
  
"No arguments," I said in my malicious voice. "5 more points for not being cooperative, and if I have to ask you to come over here again, it will be 25,"  
  
(a/n: and yadda yadda yadda… I'm not going to write the rest of the Potions Class, maybe cause it's to boring. So basically, Hry, Rn, and Hrm get detention, and the Slytherins get 25 points. Now, on to the interesting and more funny part- DETENTION!)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
It was 9:00, and I was waiting for the Gryffindors at my office. Harry and Ron, I would put in the same room. Hermione, something completely different.  
  
Author: I'm not going to tell you what it is now, so there! : - p  
  
Audience: WAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Author: ::evil grin:: :: suddenly serious:: Okay, back to the story.  
  
Finally, I heard footsteps. Three sets of footsteps, in fact. Three sets of footsteps that were coming from the direction of the Gryffindor Common room. Three sets of footsteps that were coming from the direction of the. Gryffindor Common Room that had to be Potter, Weasely, and Granger. Three sets of footsteps that were coming from the direction of the. Gryffindor Common Room that had to be Potter, Weasely, and Granger, the three students that I despise most. Three sets of… oh, what the heck, there already here.  
  
They stared at me, and I finally spoke. "Potter and Weasely, come with me. GRANGER!" I said with my most commanding voice, "Stay here," 


End file.
